Is It Love?
by holkinns
Summary: Hermione starts another year at Hogwarts and also new feelings starts to appear right before her eyes....a little bit of HGHP and HGDM...please readreply!


A/N: I don't own the characters in anyway!!! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling! Things that does belong to me is the plot and such!(i.e. my own characters and etc.)  
  
Summary: Hermione starts another year at Hogwarts and also new feelings starts to appear right before her eyes....HGHP and HGDM...please read/reply!  
  
~~No one's PoV~~  
  
  
  
Summer rolled by quickly as Hermione spend her last few weeks with the Weasley's and   
  
Harry. The summer was ending soon and it was a day before school started.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" as Hermione sat herself to the table.  
  
"Morning Mione!" they all chimed.  
  
"Good morning, dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she settled a plate of food for her.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." she said, politely.  
  
"Let's all go to Diagon Alley! Since it's the last day before school starts, mind as well  
  
spend the must of our time, right?" Harry said as he gulped down some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea, mate." Ron agreed as he spread some jam onto his toast.  
  
"Well, George and I would come, but we got some of our own stuff to do. Sorry, mates." Fred   
  
said, while George just nodded in agreement, with a mouthful of cereal.  
  
After breakfast, they got ready. As they got ready, they got to the fireplace and all went   
  
at one at a time with a handful of floo powder and clearly yelled, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all talking and having a great time. After a few hours   
  
of walking and into the stores, they all decided to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream   
  
Palor. They all went to find a table to sit. Once they got a table, Hermione said she   
  
would get their orders and she went off.  
  
While she walked to order, she didn't look where she was going until she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going..." she started, while looking who she bumped   
  
into.  
  
"Watch where going, Mudblood!" he sneered. It was no other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well..." she started to say, but Malfoy already stalked off.  
  
She ignored what just happened and got their ice cream. When she got to her table, Harry   
  
asked, "What took so long, Hermione?"   
  
She explained what just happened to her while she was getting their orders. Harry and Ginny   
  
scrunched their noses and cursed under their breathes, while Ron's ears growing a bright   
  
shade of crimson by the second of Hermione's incident.   
  
"Malfoy....Argh...I'm going to..." Ron started.  
  
"You're going to...what Weasel?" Malfoy asked, right behind of Ron.  
  
"Malfoy!..Just leave us be!" Hermione said firmly, trying not to yell to loud.  
  
"Who said I should listen to you, Mudblood?" he sneered.  
  
"Malfoy! Leave or I'll hex you!" Ron got up with his wand out and his ears were growing a   
  
brighter shade of crimson than before.  
  
"I'd liked to see you try, Weasel!" Malfoy snarled with a evil grin, while getting this wand  
  
out, too.  
  
"Please, Malfoy...just go and leave us be!" Ginny shouted.  
  
Harry tried to hold back Ron because he was ready to pounce Malfoy any second.  
  
Malfoy just laughed. As he laughed, Hermione quickly took her wand out and quickly said,   
  
  
  
"Tanrantallegra!"  
  
All of a sudden, Malfoy stopped laughing and started to look funny. Then he started to dance  
  
very badly and funny because he tried to hold back the spell that Hermione that put on him.   
  
By the looks of things...its not working. Everyone was now all attention to Malfoy's dancing   
  
and were laughing and pointing at him. Ron was laughing soo hard that he was on the ground  
  
rolling while holding this stomach while the rest were laughing at him.  
  
"Now...what...are...you going...to..do?" Hermione said between laughs.  
  
"ARRRRGH!!" was all Malfoy said. He quickly dance his way out of the palor. On his way,   
  
everyone was pointing and laughing at him.  
  
Didcha like it?? It's my first ff...soo be nice!_....Please tell me what you think! 


End file.
